His Last Stand
by Reffie Striheart
Summary: Told from Pippin's point of veiw, this is the story of Boromir's last stand told by the ones he was protecting. R&R please.


Thunk. 

An arrow slammed itself into Boromir's chest. My eyes opened wide as our protector stumbled. No....But then he was up and fighting again, his silver sword a blur.

" Boromir!" Someone was yelling. Was it me? I tried to get foward, to help my friend, but two familiar arms held me back from the fray.

" No Pip," a voice whispered in my ear. Merry.

" But he needs our help," I choked out, tears running down my muddy face. But still his arms held me back. " He's going to die if we don't help him!" I cried. I had watched Gandalf, my mentor and my friend fall to his doom. I was not going to watch Boromir embrace the same fate.

Thunk.

A second arrow buried itself lower in his side. The tall Gondorian turned as he fell to his knees and his eyes locked with mine. I saw sheer determination in them.

" Boromir...." I whispered.

***

" Two, one, five! Good! Very good." 

Boromir moved back and then came at me with the same drill. I blocked all of his attacks. It made me feel good even though they were kind of easy.

" Move your feet," Aragorn advised, from where he was sitting nearby. I nodded.

" You look good Pippin," Merry commented.

I smiled. " Thanks!" I was finally good at something!

" Faster," my cousin told the Gondorian. Then he turned and winked at me. A look of challenge glinted in his eye. A challenge eh?

" Faster!" I cried and put up my sword in the ready position. I batted the man's sword away easily.

Merry took up my challenge and grinned. " Faster every time okay Boromir?" The man smiled as he recognized out challenge. 

" All right then." He came at Merry, who quickly brought up his small sword and defended himself. 

" Two, one, five! Good." I grinned up at Boromir who smiled back. He then came at me but his sword slipped down mine and sliced my finger. I dropped my sword. " Sorry!" The Gondorian cried.

Instictivly I rushed at Boromir, cluthcing my hand and kicked him hard in the shin. " For the Shire!" Before he knew what was happening two hobbits were on top of him tickling him. And before I knew anything we were all laughing heartily and freely. 

***

His eyes locked with mine again and he suddenly seemed beaten. But then he was up again, slashing at the first orc that came into reach. I looked over at Merry. Despair and shock was written all over his face.

I turned back to Boromir. He was fighting for me. Even after all of the horrible things I had done. All the times I had stolen his breakfast or just been annoying. After what I did in Moria...He was still fighting for me.

Thunk.

A third arrow struck him squarely in the chest and he fell to his knees, unable to rise again.

" Boromir!" I cried. Beside me Merry shifted and brought his sword up and began to yell. I took up my sword and followed my friend yelling.

" For Boromir!" Merry cried. We rushed at the oncoming orcs. Before either of us could get our swords into any flesh, they picked us up and slung us over their shoulders like a bag of potatoes.

" Boromir!" Merry cried. I looked up and saw a great big ugly orc standing over out friend, an arrow notched in his bow. The Gondorian was looking straight up at him, hatred in his eyes. 

" Boromir!!!" I screamed. I kicked at unprotected flesh, but still the orc carrying me kept on running. " Boromir! Booromiiir! Noooo-"

Slam.

Blackness.

***

A figure appeared before me, emerging from the mist the coiled around me. He was tall, with a fair face and a nice smile. I ran to him and hugged him. 

" Boromir! Are you alright? All of those arrows...."

The tall Gondorian smiled at me. " I am beyond pain now."

I looked up at him. " You are still alive...aren't you?"

" No little one. I am not."

I swallowed hard. Tears came to my eyes. " Boromir...you died protecting us. I can never forget that. You were wonderful."

The man frowned. " But I failed Pippin. I failed you and Merry."

" No! No you didn't. You fought bravely and with every strand of strength that you could. You died protecting us, even after everything that I did. Even though it was not to me that you pledged your alligence to."

" I failed Frodo. I tried to take the Ring from him and...I thought 'If I can't protect him then I will protect his friends.' And so I did. And as for all of the things you've done...it doesn't matter. Who cares if I got a bruise from where you kicked me. Who cares if I had to steal my breakfast back from you a couple of times. I don't. You are a good person, Pippin, both yourse;f and Merry."

I blushed at the praise. " Thank you."

" But now, little one, hard times are coming and you shall be needed. Be careful and don't ever abandon hope. If I were still among the living I would come after you and claim back. I'm sure that Aragorn will do the same. Be strong Pippin. And protect Merry, for he too will need your help."

I nodded and hugged Boromir again. " Thank you so much. I owe you everything."

" Good-bye little one. Remember that hope is always there." I just nodded. " And be strong."

And then he was gone, disapearing back into the mist.


End file.
